


Fallen

by orphan_account



Category: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mizutani Takaya - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy fuck, you're a real klutz, aren't you? Tripping on your way down the stairs and landing on some guy. Poor you--or rather, poor guy. To think he'd actually be the one to get hurt rather than you, who was oh-so-stupid for tripping on a banana peel (was that)? Who even put that there? </p><p>Well, on the bright side, no pain haunted you or the stranger. And, you got a hug. A really, warm, skin-contact-filled hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Takaya is a second-year on the last chapter of Tonari. AND, he's 17, basically all grown-up! Plus, he's got his first love! The poor little boy is so underrated despite of how cute he really is. I love him so much, I wish people paid at least a bit of attention to him. Thank you, Rubico-sensei, for shining some light into that lovely boy's life on that last chapter. Also, although I'm late, congratulations on another finished work! 
> 
> A drabble is p rad, don't you think? It seems enough, but it's not enough at all.

Takaya is a normal boy, and he knows no boy would understand why he had a girl in his arms after walking down half a flight of stairs. Not just any stairs either, but the stairs where he recalls Ooshima-san mentioning as the place where Haru approached her during lunch. He liked the look on her face, as she seemed to have been reminiscing while they talked.

Of course, he liked the feeling of your warmth against him too. Your body was so soft, and it fitted perfectly in his arms. Your hair tickled his neck, while your scent surrounded him in the loveliest of ways. Although it was purely coincidental, Takaya wished you would permanently be in his arms. Maybe he should put some really sticky glue on his uniform next time? No, it’ll be hard to wash off after. And it might dirty you too. Instead, Takaya scratched off the idea and peered at you, who have seemingly settled in his arms.

“Landing on you was quite comforting. Thank you,” You deadpan, head still buried in his chest. Takaya felt your forehead nudge his chest lightly. He assumed it was an attempt to bow. Takaya appreciated your efforts greatly. When you calmly breathed while the side of your face still touched his chest, Takaya took this chance to wrap his arms tightly around you, and gently brought your head to his neck. Now, you both looked like a typical couple, cuddling in broad daylight. Takaya was sad, however, because you two were far from being a couple. You’re not even friends, or plain acquaintances, and Takaya inwardly frowned at this.

Suddenly, you looked up at him, “Um, Mizutani Takaya-kun, was that?” Uncertainty tinged with a hint of shyness and hesitance was present in your voice, despite of how a smile slowly took place on your lips. The sun, so unexpectedly shining on you, almost resembled a spotlight, and Takaya noticed how your lip-gloss glimmered after the light movement. He nods. You shyly averted your eyes with haste, making Takaya wonder why you were acting so timid all of a sudden. His unsaid question was answered; as he felt your slender arms hesitantly settle around his waist. You looked up at him again, this time, and gazed at him with great intensity. Like, one of Takaya’s animal plushies during his younger years, you were snug in his arms. Head, buried in his neck, nuzzling him. Chest and lower body, pressed softly against him, with your chest, rising slowly and calmly falling. Arms, wrapped loosely around his waist, while your hands snaked up his back every two minutes, gently stroking to tease him. Really, just how long have you been hugging? Takaya did not dislike this though. In fact, he loved every bit of it.

In the comfortable silence that filled the air, Ooshima came down the stairs hurriedly, only stopping after noticing Takaya.

“Mizutani-kun! If you’re going to flirt with your girlfriend, at least do it where no one can see you.” She scolded, jabbering on about how embarrassing it would be to be caught kissing. Whereas, Takaya paid no heed to her words, for he had no idea who you were. You would never be able to kiss unless if you both knew each other. He thought of telling the truth, actually, but he much liked the idea of you being his girlfriend. Takaya hoped you’d let him bask in the feeling. Alas, you cut him short. The dream was short-lived.

“Ma’am, we don’t know each other. And why we have our arms wrapped around each other, I do not know either. But, I don’t dislike it, to be honest.”

And, slowly, Takaya felt the dream reawaken, turning into a part of reality. Just, not _this_ reality yet. Now the dream wasn't so hazy, and it has become a goal Takaya has yet to achieve.

Maybe he could scamp a move and steal your heart from your hands in one go? It seemed fairly easy, but also consequently difficult for some reason. Still, Takaya did not mind. He probably liked you, he guessed. You were really pretty and likable after all. Takaya just hopes you give him a chance. Although, either way, he’d sweep you off your feet, he can’t guarantee that after tripping Ooshima-san off the ground instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate reviews and any form of criticism, as long as they're logical and NOT rude!


End file.
